Falling Alone
by brokororo
Summary: "Semoga dewi keberuntungan berpihak padaku hari ini." namun takdir berkata lain.


Untuk pertama kalinya Sandalphon menuju San Francisco.

Sebenarnya dia enggan datang kesini karena tempat ini masih menyisakan duka mendalam dihati tapi, jika Lucifer sudah menyuruhnya maka ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan sang penyelamat hidupnya.

Saat kejadian itu terjadi, ia baru saja menginjak umur enam tahun. Yang ia ingat dari kepingan memori itu hanya bau besi dari darah yang terciprat dimana-mana dan suasana mencekam didalam lemari; tempat dimana ia bersembunyi. Setiap malamnya ia selalu dihantui oleh masa lalu yang seolah membelenggu diriya. Bahkan bayangan dirinya saat kecil menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak mampu menyelamatkan keluarganya. Tak berselang lama, ia ditemukan oleh Lucifer muda dan sejak saat itu ia diangkat menjadi muridnya lalu di didik untuk menjadi seorang cenayang hebat.

"Ini adalah misi pertamaku, semoga dewi keberuntungan berada dipihakku"

Ia melihat rumah besar yang menjadi targetnya. Sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam

Dupa dan lilin terpasang dimana-mana, garam dan bunga tujuh rupa juga sudah ditebar keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Pedang sakti sudah ada dalam genggamannya dan kini ia hanya perlu menunggu monster itu datang.

"cepat kau keluar—"

Jendela yang tertutup rapat terbuka bersamaan dengan itu angina kencang berhembus masuk kedalam ruangan, mematikan lilin yang Sandalphon nyalakan.

"Hoo ternyata ada cenayang yang mau membunuhku" Suara serak itu terdengar entah dari mana namun cukup membuat jantung sandalphon berdegub kencang.

Sandalphon mencoba fokus.

Sebuah jarum diarahkan kepadanya namun ia bisa menangkisnya dengan pedangnya. Serangan kedua dilancarkan dan dengan cepat Sandalphon bersembunyi dibalik pilar.

"Hoo lumayan juga kamu" Bisikkan suara parau itu terdengar persis berada ditelinganya. Sandalphon yang tahu itu adalah bahaya segera berbalik dan mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga— berharap dapat melukai dan menjauhkan mahkluk itu darinya tapi naas serangannya dihentikan oleh monster itu sebelum dapat mengenainya. Ia terlempar dan mendarat cukup keras dilantai. Pedang miliknya terpelanting jauh dari posisinya.

Mata mahkluk itu merah menyala dari dalam bayangan.

"kau murid Lucifer bajingan itu ya? Kenapa kau lemah sekali?" ledeknya

"Berisik kau monster! Enyahlah!"

Mahkluk itu tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga terbatuk.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau hidupmu sudah diujung tanduk, Sandalphon?"

Matanya membelak kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seorang monster yang baru saja ia temui.

"Ba— Bagaimana kau?"

"—Kau bisa selamat dariku berkat cahaya yang menerangi kaca patri diatas sana tapi saat sore tiba maka tamatlah dirimu. Oh, kau penasaran mengapa aku bisa tahu namamu? Itu bukanlah hal yang sulit haha."

Badan Sandalphon tidak bisa digerakkan, Ia ingin lari namun tidak bisa. Luka dari pertempuran sebelumnya yang belum sepenuhnya membuat nya tidak berdaya saat ini. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat dan pada akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya.

Mimpi buruk itu kembali berputar.

"dimana ini?" adalah pertanyaan pertama yang ia tanyakan saat membuka matanya. Lantai yang keras tergantikan oleh Kasur empuk—

Tunggu dimana ini? Kenapa ia bisa berada diatas Kasur? Sandalphon kini dilanda kebingungan.

"Kau berada dikamarku." Suara familiar itu membuat Sandalphon tersadar sepenuhnya— Suara yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia dengar untuk kedua kalinya. Mahkluk itu tengah duduk di dekat perapian yang menyala dengan buku ditangannya. Bayangan hitam perlahan mendekati dirinya yang masih tergeletak diatas Kasur. Cahaya oranye perapian cukup menerangi wujud laki-laki itu— ia berpakaian serba hitam, kedua matanya bewarna merah menyala dan yang lebih penting, wajah tampan laki-laki itu membuat siapa saja yang melihat nya tertarik. Bahkan Sandalphon hamper terhipnotis karnanya.

"Selamat malam Sandy, Bagaimana tidurmu?"

Sandalphon tidak menjawab, ia memalingkan muka kearah lain. Tangan itu mengelus rambunya, lalu bergerak mengelus pipinya sebelum berhenti menyentuh bibirnya— membuat Sandalphon terkejut. Ingin sekali dirinya menepis tangan laki-laki ini namun kondisi badannya tidak cukup membaik.

"Ah aku lupa memberi tahu mu ya. Saat aku menyerang mu tadi aku sengaja menebarkan racun yang membuat lumpuh seluruh tubuhmu kecuali panca inderamu, maaf ya" ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"A-Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!"

"Karena sudah terlanjur seperti ini, bagaimana kalau kita'bermain' semalaman? Aku sudah menyediakan banyak mainan yang ingin kucoba— Aah! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku mengeras!"

"Tidak! Jangan! Bunuh saja aku!"

"Tenang aku akan membunuh mu dengan kenikmataan dunia"

Raut wajah Sandalphon berubah menjadi horror saat Belial mulai bermain dengan mulutnya

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja ~"


End file.
